What If
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: A series of one shots of scenes between Robin and Marian, in seasons 1 and 2. They are told from either Robin's, or Marian's point of view! Please R&R!
1. Grow Up

I am writing this series of alternative endings to scenes in Robin Hood.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything Is A Choice  
This takes place in the episode Tattoo? What Tattoo? and is told from the point of view of Marian.

* * *

"So you're a killer now," I asked Robin, looking down at him.

"Only when I have to be," Robin muttered.

"Grow up," I hssed at him.

"Gisbon made his choice. Everything is a choice. Everything we do. You told me that," Robin said.

"There wasn't a choice," I snapped at him.

"In the Holy Land, sarisans came to kill the King. But it wasn't sarisans. It was him." Robin said.

"Rubish," I replied.

"He stabbed me and left me for dead. Then he went to kill the King in his bed." Robin growled.

"I don't believe you. This is about-"

"What," Robin inturrepted.

"You and me," I said back, sitting down next to me in the tree. "I-I want you to know that I didn't know he was going to announce the wedding."

"Right," he snorted. "You didn't seem uncomfortable." He put his strong arm around me, and I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"I-I _was_ uncomfortable. Do you think I _want_ things this way?" I whispered. "And even if you are right-"

"I am right," he said coldly. "But I don't mean to insult your husband to be."

"He was here the entire time you were in the..." I trailed off, remembering.

"What," he asked at my silence.

"He was unwell for many weeks. Noone was allowed to see him." I hesitated before adding, "But surely..."

"You see," he snapped, "That is why i have to kill him."

"No. I won't let you." I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and holding it in my lap.

"This isn't fair," Robin argued, "What doesn't he deserve? He needs to die, Marian." He tried to stand up and push me away, but I pulled him back down to the bottom of the tree.

"Robin," I whispered, trying to soothe him, "Please. Calm down, my love."

He struggled, but I held tight. After a few moments, he stopped. We had ended up in a pretty awkward position. I was laying across his lap, and he was folded under me.

"Geroff," he muttered.

I rolled off him, and in the next moment he was on top of me. "Robin," I warned.

"What," he asked, leaning down, and pinning me down with his knees. He kissed me, and I can't say I protested.


	2. Oh, Baby

Chapter 2!

This takes place in Show me The Money, after Marian's father is stabbed.. Told from Robin's point of view.

* * *

I leaned against Marian's bedpost, and closed my eyes. What was I going to say to her? How was I going to comfort her? I knew how it felt to lose the only family you had left. It was pure hell.

And I was the last thing she had left.

I heard muttering outside the door, and I immediatly was alerted. I focused on the voices, and realized that it was Marian. And... Gisbourne?

The two of them, outside the door.

I heard a soft thud, into the corner of the door frame, and Gisbourne talking again. Thge door opened quickly, and Marian came into view. Tears were streaked down her face, and she quickly shut the door behind her. Her body was shaking, and she walked over and threw herself into her bed, laying facedown, and apparently she didn't notice me. I could hear her sobs through the thick pillows.

_Here goes_, I thought and I sat down next to my love, and stroked her back.

She sat straight up, and looked frightened for a moment, until she saw my face. "Robin," she cried, and flung her arms arms aroung me, and cried into my neck.

"Oh, baby," I whispered into her soft, silky black hair.


	3. Much Ado About Much And Sir Edward

This takes place in the episode 'Brothers In Arms'. It happens right after Alan's brother break into Knigton Hall.  
RPOV

"Just, take them away," I snapped at Alan. Ugh, his brother got under my skin! Marian was going to be furious. I hated to see her upset.

I felt her gloved hands on my elbow, and she softly pulled on my shirt, silently asking to talk to me. I shot one last dissapointed look at my men, and followed her. Once we were alone, she pulled down on the cloth that covered her mouth, and uncovered the leather mask on her eyes. Her eyes were that beautiful green color, the color I had fallen in love with. Though her face was bare, it was masked and I culdn't read her expression.

"Marian, I'm so sorry," I said caustiously, dreading her reaction. "I didn't know, I swear. I didn't mean for this to happen."

She was still silent, and I was nervous.

"Marian," I said, "Please say something. And don't be mad," I was absinmindedly tracing the lines on her shoulder, on the outside of her Nightwatchman costume. I cupped my hands on her shoulders, and let my hands travel up to her neck.

"It's not like I'm mad at _you,_" she said, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on my shoulders as well.

"Well, that's good," I whisper to her, and lean down to kiss her. Our lips inched closer, and-

"Master," Much called, barging in.

Marian and I jumped apart, and our legs got tangled, and we fell, me landing on top of her.

"Ohh.." Much trailed off, looking uncomfortable. "I'll just go.. go and um.."

"Good idea," I inturepted him, and he turned and ran out, his face bright red.

We were silent for a moment, until Marian tapped my shoulder, and asked politely if I would get off of her.

"No," I teased, and put my hands on bth sides of her head, so I was doing a pushup on top of her.

"Get. Off," she said slowly. "There's a cart traveling up the North Road, and you need to go intercept it."

"Why bother," I whispered, lowering myself until our lips touched in a passionate kiss, when-

"Marian," Sir Edward snapped, "Get _off _the ground."

Marian sat up at once, forcing me to arch my back to allow her to do this. Edward strode over to us, and grabbed her arm, and pulled her up with surprising strength. He dragged her out of the stable, and she called back to me "The North Road Robin, don't forget!"


	4. The Angel Of Death

The Angel Of Death  
This is an alternative scene to The Angel Of Death, and instead of the Sheriff killing Will's father, Dan, he kills Thornton, who I'm sure many of you know, is cared for deeply by robin.

Marian

I wasn't sure how, but on the way to the castle, carrying the 'dead' Much, I somehow wound up being able to stay with the gang. When we reached a dark corridor, we slowly lowered Much to the ground. "We split up," John ordered "And we find him, and we calm him down."

The 5 of us split up, I went with Much, Will went with John, and Djaq went alone.

* * *

"Robin," I called relieved, rushing from Much's side, seeing Robin's back.

He turned, and I saw the flask poison in his hand.

"Master, please tell me you haven't done something stupid."

"I haven't," he said, his eyes looking shallow and empty.

I threw my arms around his neck, "We've been looking all over for you!" I pressed my lips against his, and was surprised to fell his own unmoving against mine.

"Robing, what's wrong?" I said quietly.

"He _killed _Thornton," Robin hissed, not looking at me.

"Rob-"

Robin!" Iheard John shout behind me. I turned around, and saw the rest of the gang rushing towards us.

"Where have you been?" Djaq asked.

That's when we heard the loud cry of pain, coming from the general direction of the Sheriff's quarters.

"Robin you didn't." Djaq said slowly.

Robin slowly nodded. _Yes. _

"Where have you hidden the poison?" Will asked, stepping forward.

"This one?" He said, raising the flask of 'The Angel Of Death'.

"The antidote," Djaq said quickly.

He deserves to die in _pain._" Robin said.

"_Where _is the antidote?" Djaq near-shouted.

This had to end. Robin wasn't going to give up his hiding spot- unless he had to.

That's when I grabbed the small poison, and poured the contents down my throat.


End file.
